Lovely Venom
by You Don't Understand Me
Summary: Draco meets a mysterious girl in his dreams... what will happen when they meet? What dark secrets is she hiding? Not all is as it seems. This is my first honest-to-God fanfic, so please R&R! Disclaimer: I don't own HP.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Draco's Dream

_I was standing in a clearing in a forest. Sun was streaming through the leaves, giving the area a greenish glow. For me, it was a strange setting to be in. I blinked a couple times to get adjusted to the light._

_That's when I noticed the girl._

_She was tall and slender, and had to be around my age: 15. Her curly hair was jet black. Her eyes were a strange silvery green color, and very hard to miss. All in all, she was bloody GORGEUS. _

_I did notice something very strange about her: something that looked like a tattoo on her lower left arm, I stepped forward to get a better look, but then she noticed me, and flicked her wrist so I couldn't see it. _

_I looked up at her. Her expression was priceless. She seemed afraid and mistrusting, like a young doe._

_Something posessed me to ask her: "Are you real?"_

_Her expression shifted, seeming sadder, like she knew something I didn't. "You'll find out soon enough." Then, she dashed off into the trees._

I sat up straight in bed, panting.

_You'll find out soon enough_? What did that mean?

Who was she?

Why had I dreamt about her?

What was that tattoo on her arm? What did it mean? Why didn't she want me to see it?

The girl was a mystery that I intended to solve.

**[Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please review, I want to know how I'm doing!]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- So We Meet

I stared sullenly at my plate. I was at Hogwarts, AGAIN. I was not looking forward to another year of stupid Potter and his bloody friends. I really couldn't stand them. Potter… the chosen one… rubbish.

But the main thing on my mind: that girl. It had been a week since I'd dreamt about her, but I really couldn't get her off my mind. I didn't know whether I would meet her or not, due to her mysterious message: _You'll find out soon enough._ I was no farther in figuring her out than I was, and it was really ticking me off.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall were opened, and the first years flooded in. I snorted in amusement at their chipper attitudes. It would be great fun to tease them.

A girl brought up the rear, but she was different from the other first years. She was tall and slender, with curly jet-black hair, silvery-green eyes, and under the edge of her sleeve was the beginnings of a tattoo.

I held back a gasp.

_It was the girl from my dream._

She walked steadily, with her head held high. As if she knew I was there, she sneaked a glance at me. When she saw me, she faltered. She immeadiately looked away and continued her steady pace.

Well, I guess now I knew what she'd meant by "_You'll find out soon enough_."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Lorilei Lancaster, Transfer Student

_Lori, calm down. Stick to the plan._

Of course, just as I thought. The boy from my dream went to Hogwarts.

Perfect. Just bloody perfect.

I kept on walking after our eyes had met. He'd recognized me.I'd recognized him. There was to turning back now.

I tried instead to focus on my surroundings, foremost of these, the mass of little kids in front of me. There were a lot of them, about 40, and were a good 4 years younger than me. I had to keep away from the annoying little buggers. Who knows what sort of diseases they were carrying.

This "Great Hall," as they called it, certainly lived up to its name. It was huge, and, well, great. Four long tables took up most of the room, and there were a lot of kids sitting there already.

_One table for each house,_ my father had said. _Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin._

Of course, after that he went into detail about what he'd do to me if I wasn't in Slytherin.

Suddenly, all of us stopped. We'd reached the front of the room (if you could call it that). The woman who'd introduced herself as Professor McGonagall (and frankly, I hoped I wouldn't have to see much of her this year) stepped forward and spoke.

"We'll be having a new student joining the fifth years," she said. "She is… a transfer student. She will be sorted first. Lorilei Lancaster?"

Well, this was it. My big moment.

Now there was really no turning back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Lorilei Pushes Fate

I smirked down at the little kids. "First class service. Jealous, much?" I taunted. I couldn't resist.

I strode right through the sea of kids, trying not to touch hem. But the whole time, I felt that boy's eyes on me.

So now he knows my name. Or so he thinks.

Professor McGonagall now had a wrinkly old hat in her hand. _Was she really putting_ that _piece of rubbish on my head? _I regarded it with distaste, but made myself comfortable on the rickedy chair anyways.

Sure enough, the hat went on my head.

And it started talking.

_**Ah. Ah, yes, you are a very true Slytherin, inside and out. You come from a line of very powerful Slytherins, there's no doubt about that. **_

I beamed. Next stop, Slytherin House. I'd make my father proud.

_**But I sense pureness and courage in your heart. You would, on demand, lay down your life for someone you love. **_

So much for making Daddy proud.

"No!" I hissed at the hat. "You said it yourself. I come from a line of very powerful Slytherins. You know how much dishonor I'll cause if I'm anywhere else!"

The hat paused a moment. _**Very well. SLYTHERIN!**_

A table to my far right, which I assumed was the Slytherin table, roared. I stood and smirked, but my eyes searched for the boy from my dream.

He was in Slytherin.

And, by Merlin, he was smirking too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Silence

I had to take a seat across from the boy, because the only other available seats were next to what I assumed was Slytherin's personal girly clique. The last thing I needed was them trying to make conversation with me.

I tried not to acknowledge the boys' existence. He attempted the same, talking to the two disgusting-looking boys on either side of him. I heard the names, "Crabbe" and "Goyle."

As I was staring off, thinking about my mission, I noticed to food suddenly… appear at the table. I looked up in confusion, just in time to see the old man (…Dumbledore that was his name) sit down.

As I was marveling, the assumed Crabbe and Goyle dug right in. The boy had far more elegance, but he did the same.

I looked around weakly at the food. Most of it looked absolutely disgusting… but after a while, I took some vegetables and a few noodles. I estimated that much would hold me over.

I noticed the boy staring at me. He swallowed, and then broke our silence. "So… you don't like chicken?"

I stared coldly back, uninterested in conversation. "I'm vegetarian."

He raised his eyebrows, but continued eating.

"Think that's funny, do you?"

"No, not particularly."

I took a bite of squash.

"…Your name's Lorilei."

I rolled my eyes. "Fascinating."

"Well… my name's Draco. Draco Malfoy."

I choked on a noodle.

_If you're ever in need, confine in Professor Severous Snape or Draco Malfoy… _My father had said.

This was beginning to get interesting.

"Fascinating," I said, but this time I meant it.

**[The plot thickens! You won't **_**believe **_**what happens next! Thanks for reading this far!]**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Not Very Friendly, Aren't We?

Lorilei and I sat in silence once again. I used this time to review what little information I'd gathered.

One, her name. Lorilei Lancaster.

Two, she was bloody gorgeus. (Just stating the facts.)

And Three, she was vegetarian.

Not much to go on.

I figured all would be quiet for the rest of the feast.

Well, this once, I'll admit it: I was dead wrong.

Many people in the Great Hall were very interested in becoming acquianted with Lorilei. I did not expect one of these people to be Pansy Parkinson.

But sure enough, Pansy walked right up to Lorilei and tapped her on the shoulder.

Lorilei sighed, then got up to face her.

Pansy stuck out her hand. "Hello. I'm Pansy Parkison."

Lorilei looked a bit taken aback. She took a few moments to examin her, and scan her for deadly dieases.

Once finished, she regarded Pansy distastefully. "Hello. I'm none of you buisness," said Lorilei, and she slapped Pansy across the face.

I couldn't help myself. Dispite the fact that I knew Pansy would kill me for it, I burst out laughing. Crabbe and Goyle followed suit. Soon the whole house was laughing at them, noticing the encounter.

Pansy sputtered. Public humiliation wasn't something she got often. Her bottom lip quivered slightly, and she dashed back to her place at the table, her friends all ready to comfort her.

As for Lorilei?

She sat down and continued eating.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Piano

"Uh… Malfoy? We're gonna go steal some more food from the kitchen," said Crabbe.

"Yeah, what Crabbe said," Goyle muttered.

"…Yeah fine, see you later…" I muttered wistfully. Crabbe and Goyle gave me weird looks, and frankly I was surprised that I'd pulled off "wistful" too. My mind had been… elsewhere. Eventually, they sneaked off the kitchen, leaving me to make my way with the other Slytherins to the dormitories.

After the incident with Pansy, she and Lorilei had been dragged to Professor Snape's office. No doubt Lorilei would have detention for the next week.

But why had she treated Pansy so… harshly? She was a Slytherin, but it was strange to treat someone of your own house that way, regardless of what house you're in. Was there something she didn't like about Pansy?

Lost in thought, I hadn't noticed someone walking beside me. I looked up at the figure.

Speaking of Lorilei, she'd been walking beside me.

"When did you get here?" I sputtered, reminding myself of Pansy. I was sure glad it hadn't been her.

She looked at me coldly. "A while."

"What about Snape? What'd he do to you?"

"Do you always pry into people's buisness like this? …I have detention for three days. That Pansy girl whined the whole time we were there, so she went off to the Hospital Wing. She a friend of yours?"

I raised one eyebrow. "More like… a fan."

By now, the prefect was giving the first- years the spiel about the dormitories. Lorilei should have been listening, but she gazed off into a corner of the common room. Suddenly, she gasped. "Is that… a piano?"

I looked into the corner. Sure enough, there was a shiny black piano in the corner. "Funny… we never had a piano before…"

"Fantastic!" she shouted. Unfortunately, shouting enthusiastically in a room full of Slytherins was a very bad idea. There was an awkward silence while everyone took the liberty of staring at Lorilei and, well, me. Wrong place at the wrong time.

Lorilei cleared her throat. "Ahem… I mean, uh, wow, it's a piano, how dorky…"

_Very smooth, _I wanted to say, but I held my tongue.

I could tell she was lying.

Fact Number Four: She obviously liked pianos…

**[For those of you urging me to make the chapters larger… a whole 393 words! ^.^ I'm so proud… sniffle.]**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- Midnight Player

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I smelled something sharp. The scent ricocheted in my mind until I found the word- pine. This piano was made of pine, and in was fairly fresh too.

Its black paint was deeper and blacker than anything I'd ever seen before. It shone as well. It lacked the wear and tear of something that had been loved. I drew my hand across it, caressing it gently. It was smooth and cold.

It had never been played. I was sure of it.

Quite like me. Except I'd been played my whole life.

What had Draco said? _Funny… we never had a piano before… _So this piano _was _new. But why did that correspond with my arrival?

Someone knew about me. I needed to find out whom, and I needed to find out fast.

But that wasn't important now. I was standing before a bloody _piano. _Merlin knows I had to play it.

I drew my wand, and tapped the piano gently. "_Ipsa quient," _I murmured. Now, no one but me would hear me play.

I hoped.

I slid naturally onto the bench. It remained silent, without complaint. It was new as well.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath once more…

…and played.

River Flows in You. I didn't know how a muggle composer could make something so beautifully sad and breathtaking. I'd memorized the entire piece, so my fingers flew around the keys with ease. The piano, matching its beautiful looks, had a beautiful sound that lingered in the air a while afterwards. Thankfully, the sound was muted due to the spell, but it still ebbed and flowed and danced in the air, pleasing any ears that would hear it.

Which I thought was only mine.

I slowed my pace for the last _poco rit. _The last chord rang in the air, lingering like it did. I just sat there a while, hands still glued to the keys, when I heard clapping.

_Clapping? _

My head shot up in alarm to see a figure in the doorway.

He stepped out of the shadows, continuing to applaude.

Who else could it be, but Draco Malfoy?

I was so dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- Naturally

So there I was, sitting straight up in bed while everyone else snored on. It was absolutely pathetic. Yet sleep was the one thing that I could not do, seeing as how active my mind was. I just could not stop wondering about Lorilei. I mean, really, what was with the piano outburst? And speaking of the piano, why the bloody hell was it there in the first place? There had never been one before.

Suddenly, I heard something… a melody? It was barely audible, so I thought I was going mad with all this thought of pianos. But, there it was again, and I was quite sure I'd heard it this time. I slithered silently from my bed and out of the dormitory.

The melody was a little louder now, but it had obviously been muted with a spell of some sort. I peered into the common room, and sure enough the piano sat in the corner where it had been before.

The only thing that had changed was that Lorilei now sat at it, and was filling the room with the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

Lorilei should have noticed me looking in, but she was too involved in her music. Her eyes were closed. I mean, how do you play with your eyes _closed? _

_This is why she was so excited about the piano, _I realized. _She plays, and she's a bloody natural. _

The last chord hung in the air, as if suspended by strings. It was absolutely… well, _magical._

I couldn't help myself. I applauded her, stepping out into the common room. "That was… brilliant."

Lorilei looked up, stricken. Obviously, she'd never had a fan before. "H-how long have you been there?"

"Ummmm… a while…"

I looked up to see her face quite closer than it had been before, and her wand at my neck. "You never saw me here. Is that clear?"

"Uh… yeah, sure."

Lorilei whipped away, and I could've sworn her expression was sad. "At least I can trust _someone_…" she murmured, and disappeared into the girls' dormitory, leaving me with a lot more questions than I had answers to.

**[Sorry, I haven't posted in forever! I'll try to keep this moving along to make up for that.]**


End file.
